Reuben Gill
|refid = |footer = }} Reuben Gill, referred to as the Vault 51 overseer in-game, is the deceased overseer of Vault 51 found dead in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background One of the several dwellers placed at Vault 51, Reuben was in love with Helen Marks, a feeling that helped him survive the engineered crises and indignities, such as the one in mid-April 2078, when Harold Clark (an executive posing as Clayton Ward, a plumber) kicked him out of one of ZAX's luxury bedrooms to claim it as his own.Clayton Ward - 20780415 Reuben's cynicism differed from Helen's earnest belief in the human condition. This difference became apparent after they found the corpses of Carmen Greene, Matthew Johnston and Elizabeth and Joel Chambers on August 3, 2078, and Reuben commented that at least their deaths meant "more food" for the rest of the dwellers, disgusting Helen.Helen Marks & Reuben Gill - 20780803 Helen was found dead on August 6, 2078, having been poisoned by an unknown saboteur. This drove Reuben Gill to go on a rampage and kill the other residents, starting with those that he held grudges against, namely Harold Clark.Harold Clark - To the Members of the Board, pt.2 He was selected as overseer by ZAX after he had killed all the other dwellers. For the next six years, Reuben lived in the empty vault, constantly shadowed by ZAX. With nothing to do but subsist from day to day, he provided little useful feedback for the AI, which eventually rescinded his privileges and started locking him out of sections of the vault. Beginning May 20, 2084, overseers were given ranks in Vault 51 and Reuben, as a Rank 1 overseer, lacked privileges and special rations.Reuben Gill - 20840520 On March 3, 2094, ZAX locked Reuben out of his office, citing maintenance concerns.Reuben Gill - 20940303 ZAX ultimately removed Reuben from his position as overseer on October 23, 2102, the same day Vault 76 opened. This marked the start of the process to select a new overseer and, as a resident of Vault 51, Reuben was required to participate in the new process.Reuben Gill - 21021023 Reuben eventually escaped the vault by stowing away into a large crate with the contents section in inventory voided out and ZAX assumed a sensor malfunction during a routine scan when his life-signs were detected in the crate.Vault 51 terminal entries#INVENTORY ANOMALY 6/2/2108 The crate was dropped in Morgantown outside the Super-Duper Mart.AUTOMATED RECORD 0000001 Reuben's mission was to contact the residents of Vault 76 and seek their assistance in destroying the ZAX that led his vault. As he learned more about post-War Appalachia, it only reaffirmed his mission.AUTOMATED RECORD 0000002 Although he successfully made contact with the Vault 76 residents, he died before he could ever fully realize his mission in destroying the Vault 51 ZAX.Checklist Inventory Related holotapes * Helen Marks & Reuben Gill - 20780803 - Holotape, inside Vault 51 on a push cart in the medical room. * Reuben Gill - 20840520 - Holotape, inside Vault 51 on a desk near a terminal in the security room. * Reuben Gill - 20940303 - Holotape, inside Vault 51 next to a TV in the overseer's bedroom. * Reuben Gill - 21021023 - Holotape, inside Vault 51 on a bureau in a room to the northwest. * Reuben Gill to whoever finds this vault - Holotape, inside Vault 51 next to a terminal at the entrance. Notes An "inventory anomaly" is recorded as having occurred in Vault 51 on June 2, 2108, six years after Vault 76 opened, with signs of life being detected in a shipping container. While this would indicate that it took Gill over half a decade to escape, his corpse can be found outside the vault in Adventure mode, which takes place years prior to 2108. This makes the date of Gill's escape from the vault unclear. Appearances Reuben Gill appears in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia and is mentioned in the Fallout 76 add-on Nuclear Winter. Gallery Checklist.jpeg|Checklist found on the overseer's corpse Vault_51_Overseer's_Location.jpeg|Overseer's location on the map reuben_gill-body_location.jpg|Ditto, showing Flatwoods Lookout in the distance & highway 88 in the midground. References Category:Wild Appalachia human characters Category:Vault 51 characters Category:Overseers es:Reuben Gill ru:Рубен Гилл